This invention relates to electric motors, and more particularly to a winding pattern for winding the coils on an armature in a manner to reduce electromagnetic interference and arcing at the brushes in contact with the commutator of the armature.
Present day brush commutated electric motors include an armature having a plurality of coils wound in slots formed in the lamination stack of the armature. With traditional motor designs, the lamination stack of the armature forms a plurality of circumferentially arranged slots extending between adjacent pairs of lamination posts. Typically, two coils per slot are used when winding the armature coils on the lamination stack. Among the two coils of the same slot, the one which commutates first is referred to as the first coil and the one which commutates second as the second coil. The second coil has inherently poorer magnetic commutation than the first coil because the second coil passes beyond the magnetic neutral zone within the stator before it finishes commutation. This is illustrated in simplified fashion in FIG. 1, wherein the commutation zone of the first coil is designated by Z1 and the commutator zone of the second coil is designated by Z2. A Rotor xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is shown positioned at the mid-point of the first coil commutation zone. As a result, the second coil commutation can generate significant brush arcing, and becomes the dominant source of the total brush arcing of the motor. This can also cause electro-magnetic interference (EMI) to be generated which exceeds acceptable levels set by various government regulatory agencies. This brush arcing can also lead to accelerated brush wear.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an armature for a brush commutated electric motor having a plurality of coils wound thereon in a unique sequence which serves to significantly reduce brush arcing and improve the commutation efficiency of the motor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an armature for a brush commutated electric motor which incorporates a unique winding pattern for the coils wound on the armature in a manner which does not otherwise require modification of any component of the armature or the need for additional components.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a winding pattern for the armature coils of an armature which allows EMI components usually required to sufficiently attenuate the EMI generated by brush arcing to be eliminated, thus allowing the motor to be constructed less expensively and with fewer components.
The above and other objects are provided by an armature for a brush commutated electric motor incorporating a unique, distributed winding pattern for the coils thereof, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention. The winding pattern involves segmenting each coil into first and second subcoil portions. With a first coil, the first subcoil portion is wound around two spaced apart slots for a first plurality of turns and the second subcoil portion is wound around a second pair of spaced apart slots which are shifted circumferentially from the first pair of slots. The second subcoil portion is also formed by a different plurality of winding turns than the first subcoil portion. The two subcoil portions are wound in series with one end coupled to a first commutator segment of the armature and the other end coupled to a second commutator segment.
A second coil is also divided into first and second subcoil portions, with the first subcoil portion being wound with the same number of turns as the second subcoil portion of the first coil, and in the second pair of spaced apart slots. The second subcoil portion of the second coil, however, is laterally shifted such that it is wound in a third pair of spaced apart slots shifted laterally by one slot from the second pair of slots. The second subcoil portion of the second coil is also wound a plurality of turns in accordance with that of the first portion of the first coil. One end of the first subcoil portion of the second coil is coupled to commutator segment number two while the end of subcoil portion two of coil two is coupled to commutator segment number three.
Coil number three is segmented into first and second subcoil portions with the first subcoil portion being wound a number of turns in accordance with the second subcoil portion of the second coil, and wound around the second pair of spaced apart slots. The second subcoil portion of the third coil is wound around the third pair of spaced apart slots but with a number of turns in accordance with the first subcoil portion of the second coil. The end of the first subcoil portion of the third coil is coupled to commutator segment number three while the end of the second subcoil portion of coil three is coupled to commutator segment number four.
The above winding pattern continues in alternating fashion such that an overlapping of the coils occurs around the lamination stack. In effect, all of the first subcoil portions shift their magnetic axes forward with respect to rotation of the armature, and all of the second coil portions shift their magnetic axes backward relative to the direction of armature rotation. With a desired turns ratio between the two subcoil portions of each coil, which ratio may vary considerably but is preferably about 3:1, the above described winding pattern smoothes out the xe2x80x9cunevennessxe2x80x9d in the magnetic coupling between adjacent armature coils, thus improving commutation efficiency. This also improves the commutation efficiency for the second subcoil portion of each coil, thus reducing brush arcing. This in turn serves to significantly reduce EMI. The reduction of EMI eliminates the need for expensive EMI suppression components that have previously been required for use with the motor brushes to ensure that EMI levels remain below regulated limits.